ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures of the Little Koala Episode Ideas
Ideas for Adventures of the Little Koala episodes. Season 2 (1985-1986 (Japan), 1988 (United States)) Under Construction #'The Bike Race/Roobear Gets Lost: '''In The Bike Race, the entire community is holding an upcoming annual children's bike race, where the child who crosses the finish line first receives a gold medal, 2nd place means a silver medal, and 3rd place means a bronze medal. Unfortunately, for Roobear, when he is practicing for the competition by riding his bike on the road near his house, the front wheel accidentally hits a rock and Roobear flies over the handlebars and injures himself. After bandages are applied onto him, his parents tell him that he will not be able to participate in the race if he is injured. The competition is just a week away. Over time, Roobear heals himself and manages to participate in the bike race. During the contest, Roobear is competing against Floppy, Mimi, Nick, Pamie, Betty, and the Kangaroo Brothers (Walter, Horsey, and Colt are on a 3-seated bike). At first, Walter and his Brothers are ahead of everyone else. However, Roobear pedals himself ahead of them while the Kangaroo Brothers' bike runs over an oil puddle and Walter, Horsey, and Colt slip out of control and crash down onto the road of the village, thus making them end up in last place. During the awards ceremony, Roobear wins the race and receives the gold medal from the mayor. Floppy has the silver medal, and Betty has the bronze medal. In Roobear Gets Lost, during a hiking trip in the path of the forest with Floppy, Roobear accidentally gets himself lost by taking a path that leaves him and Floppy separated from each other. Now Roobear must find his way back to Floppy. (US Air Date: February 3rd, 1988) #'A Time at School/Laura's New Dress: In A Time at School, Roobear and his friends go to Breadknife School to learn about a few subjects such as math, science, and history. Their teacher is named Mrs. Gray. But, the problem is that Walter and his brothers are making mischief in the classroom such as shooting spitballs at Roobear, his classmates, and the teacher, making faces, and stealing other children's snacks at lunch time. This causes the three to end up in the principal's office for a temporary detention after school. Roobear and co. on the other hand, continue to learn about subjects until the bell rings. By the time it rings, everyone except Walter and his brothers return home. At the end of the episode, Walter, Horsey, and Colt are seen in the detention room feeling grumpy that they had an awful day at school for the trouble they caused. In Laura's New Dress, Laura and her family are on a shopping spree. Laura wants a new dress for a party at Nick and Pamie's house, so they enter a clothing store. However, Laura has a difficult time deciding which dress suits her the best. In just a couple of minutes, she finds the perfect dress, which is pink with white frills and yellow polka dots on it. The family purchases the dress and at home, Laura tries it on. While on a little stroll with her new dress on, she encounters Walter and his brothers, who tease Laura for her new dress. This upsets Laura, leading to her running home sobbing. Mommy asks Laura what is wrong, and Laura explains to Mommy that the Kangaroo Brothers made fun of her because of her wearing the dress she recently purchased. Soon, she encounters Walter, Horsey, and Colt again and asks them to apologize for teasing her. After the problem is fixed, Laura decides to invite the three over to the party, and the Kangaroo Brothers promise to behave themselves. Near the end of the episode, the party at Nick and Pamie's house is being held with the guests being Roobear, Laura, Floppy, Mimi, Nick, Pamie, Betty, Kiwi, the Kangaroo Brothers, and Mingle. (US Air Date: February 4th, 1988) #'Young Memories/ A Day at the Pool: '''In Young Memories, Roobear and Laura find an old photo album up in the attic, retrieve it, and show it to Mommy and Papa. The entire family looks over the photos in the album which display Laura and Roobear as babies and toddlers in a certain event, such as Roobear's birth and Laura's first time going to the dentist. Every time a photo is focused on, it cuts to a flashback showing what occurred during the photo. In A Day at the Pool, the Koala family alongside the Rabbit family, the Penguin family, Weather, and Mingle visit the local community pool in the village. In the pool, there is also a water slide and a diving board besides the pool itself. While they are swimming, Walter and his brothers disobey the pool rules, angering Roobear, Floppy, and the rest of the visitors. A bit close to the end of the episode, Weather predicts an upcoming thunderstorm, which later happens. Upon the storm's arrival, everyone quickly leaves the community pool and get changed into their normal outfits. At the end of the episode, Roobear and Laura feel upset that their time at the pool was spoiled, but they feel happy that they still had fun at the community pool. (US Air Date: February 5th, 1988). #'The Carnival/We're Friends No More!: 'In The Carnival, the entire community is holding an annual spring carnival. Roobear and his friends and family are excited. When they visit the carnival, Roobear and his pals decide to have a contest to see who wins the most prizes by playing the carnival games it has. Roobear and Floppy win with a tie, but someone has stolen all of the children's prizes! At the end of the episode, the suspect has been revealed to be a sly kiwi burglar named Sneaky. In We're Friends No More!, Roobear and Floppy engage in an argument while playing a board game with Mimi and Laura. They soon give up on being friends and do rude things to each other such as name calling and yelling over the course of the episode. But at the end of the episode, Mommy and Papa ask Roobear and Floppy to apologize to each other sincerely. Once they do, they become friends again. Roobear asks Floppy to play the board game they played at the beginning of the episode and to promise that they will not be mean to each other ever again. (US Air Date: February 6th, 1988) #'Mingle's Nightmares/The Eucalyptus Bakery: In Mingle's Nightmares, Mingle is preparing for bed at the beginning of the episode. Mingle keeps having nightmares on legendary monsters such as The Eucalyptus Tree Monster and the Devil Dingo every night. He tries a method each night to help prevent him from having nightmares, but to no avail. Mingle doesn't understand why it's still happening and fears that the monsters are actually real, so he asks Weather, Roobear, and his gang for advice. They show him that the monsters he often worries about don't exist. They also engage Mingle to an activity where each child including Mingle draws an image of their own monster. The designs of the children's monsters amuse Mingle, which help let him confirm that monsters aren't real. So, at the end of the episode, Mingle prepares for bed once again, and this time, he has a happy dream where he is gliding all over the village happily and then flying upwards into space and landing on the moon, which causes him to gaze at the Earth from an astronaut's eye view. In The Eucalyptus Bakery, Roobear and his classmates are going on a field trip with Mrs. Gray to the Eucalyptus Bakery. While there, the children learn about how eucalyptus cakes, pies, and cookies are prepared. Meanwhile, Walter and his brothers decide to snack on all of the eucalyptus cookies on one tray. Hence, Mrs. Gray bans them from participating with the rest of the class during the field trip. On the contrary, the problem gives Roobear and his friends the opportunity to help bake more eucalyptus cookies for the bakery. At the end of the episode, the children except the Kangaroo Brothers feel proud that they made cookies for the entire bakery. In fact, they decide not to eat it since they refuse to learn from Walter, Horsey, and Colt's example. (US Air Date: February 7th, 1988) #'Super Penguins to the Rescue!/Journey on a Hot Air Balloon: '''In Super Penguins to the Rescue!, Nick and Pamie dream about becoming superheroes. Nick's own superhero is Ice Kid, a young penguin who attacks with ice elements of all sorts. Pamie's is Pretty Penguin, a penguin girl who uses her magic to turn enemies into cute things such as flowers and hearts. What the two superheroes have in common is that they have the ability to fly using their arms. One day, Nick and Pamie, who are dressed in their superhero costumes, witness Mingle high up on the roof of the Koala family house who is attacked by a Brown Falcon. The Penguin twins use a trampoline to jump onto the roof (while jumping in the air, the two flap their arms up and down to simulate their superheroes' flying capabilities). While on the roof, Mommy Koala, who is working outdoors, realizes that Nick and Pamie are on the roof. She asks the two to get down from the roof. The two ignore her anyway. Nick chucks several ice cubes from a cup at the falcon, attacking it a bit in the process (representing Ice Kid's ability to use ice powers to attack foes), followed by Pamie, who waves her arms back and forth to make the bird flee, and then putting a flower in place of the falcon (representing Pretty Penguin's ability to turn enemies into cute items). Nick and Pamie rescue Mingle and allow him to glide off the roof of the house. However, Pamie and Nick are stuck on the roof. The two are overly nervous to jump down since they fear that it would injure them. Mommy sees this and calls one of her family members to use a ladder that is tall enough to reach the roof while the Penguin twins call out for assistance. Roobear appears from the house with a ladder that is able to reach the roof. Once it is placed, Nick and Pamie safely descend to the ground via the ladder. The two prove to Mommy and Roobear that they were only attempting to save Mingle from the Brown Falcon he got attacked by earlier. In Journey on a Hot Air Balloon, Roobear and his friends notice a colorful hot air balloon (the balloon itself is extremely different from the hot air balloon that is usually seen in the anime) floating above the village. They all wish that they could ride on the balloon. As soon as the hot air balloon descends onto the ground near the Koala Family house, Roobear asks his parents for permission to go on the hot air balloon besides his friends. Mommy and Papa accept his request, and Roobear immediately heads outside and meets a koala hot air balloonist named Mr. Sky. The hot air balloonist allows the children to step into the basket. The balloon ascends into the air, providing the passengers inside to view the village and Mt. Breadknife from an aerial perspective. Sadly, the balloon ride wasn't that perfect, since a strong gust of wind blows the balloon out of the village and into a haunted forest. Luckily, the wind switches directions to the opposite way and Roobear takes another turn for the better by landing the balloon back into the village. Once it returns to the village, Mr. Sky thanks Roobear for solving the issue they encountered. Back at home, Roobear discusses to his parents all about his journey on the hot air balloon. (US Air Date: February 8th, 1988) #'A Nature Safari/Roobear Catches a Cold: In A Nature Safari, the children, Mrs. Gray, and Weather go out on a nature safari in the forest. They take pictures of the wildlife in the forest such as flowers and insects native to Australia. However, Mrs. Gray accidentally trips over a fallen log near a river and the photos in her hand slip out and fall into the river. The photos therefore float across the top of the river. They chase down the river for their photos and attempt to grab the photos with a variety of methods, but their attempts fail. Floppy creates an insect net out of twigs and grass and manages to prevent the photos from flowing down the river any longer. This attempt succeeds. After the photos are recovered, the children, their teacher, and Weather visit Mr. Curator and Miss Lewis to let them view the pictures they have taken. Mr. Curator mentions that the photos will inspire him to create new exhibits in the museum while Miss Lewis believes that the photos would be ideal for the next magazine issue. In Roobear Catches a Cold, Roobear receives a cold from one of his classmates named Terry the Terrier during a health lesson from Mrs. Gray, which is coincidentally about diseases, both communicable and non-communicable. Once Roobear's symptoms from the disease become extremely pronounced, he asks Mrs. Gray to go to the nurse. At the nurse's office, he first meets the school nurse named Miss Cure. After checking the temperature, Miss Cure suggests Roobear that he needs to return home immediately to prevent the disease from spreading to other children. Mommy and Papa Koala pick him up from the nurse office. At home, Roobear is in his bed. Roobear asks himself why it actually happened. The following few days, one day at a time, Mommy, Papa, and Laura use different treatments to cure the disease Roobear has. After Roobear's disease is gone at the end of the episode, his parents learned from Roobear's teacher that he received the cold from Terry. Roobear also learns that his previous cold was a communicable disease, which means it can be spread to other people through virus-causing organisms called pathogens. (US Air Date: February 9th, 1988) #'Floppy's New Friend/History of the Village: '''In Floppy's New Friend, Floppy sees a blonde-haired female rabbit his age who just moved to the town being tortured by Walter and his brothers. Her name is Julie Rabbit. Julie continues to get teased by the Kangaroo Brothers, such as getting picked on by them for her long ears and her blonde hair, leaving her upset. Floppy comforts Julie by giving her advice that she should stand up to them the next time she gets teased. Soon after, Julie gets teased by Walter, Horsey, and Colt one more time. Julie makes a wise decision based on Floppy's advice. Julie tells them to stop teasing her because it is a form of bullying. At school when Mrs. Gray introduces Roobear and his friends their new classmate Julie, she quickly befriends Floppy Rabbit. Walter and his brothers apologize to Julie at the end of the episode for their teasing at her. In History of the Village, Roobear and his friends become curious of how the village was discovered. They arrive at the museum to understand more about the history of their village. Mr. Curator explains to all of them that the village, including the rest of the region containing it, was established in 1770 by Captain James Cook (Unlike the actual version of Cook, James Cook in the anime is a cat rather than a human). They also learn about the rest of the history of their village until the current date the anime is in. (US Air Date: February 10th, 1988) #'Working With Wood/The Test: TBA Category:Ideas Category:PB&Jotterisnumber1's Ideas Category:Episodes Category:Adventures of the Little Koala Category:TV Ideas Category:Episode Ideas